<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fools rush by miramiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636962">fools rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miramiro/pseuds/miramiro'>miramiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blind Date, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Speeding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miramiro/pseuds/miramiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Yangyang doesn’t quite pride himself on his punctuality, he certainly isn’t in the habit of being tardy. Long story short: Yangyang is embarrassed to even imagine being late to a blind date of all things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fools rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Yangyang is just about to press on the accelerator to dash down the road when the light turns red and he is forced to stop in the midst of heavy traffic. He curses under his breath as he glances at his phone propped up in the holder; the map is showing his destination—a swanky cafe—to be 15 minutes away; Yangyang is supposed to meet someone there in 10 minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun is going to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Yangyang doesn’t quite pride himself on his punctuality, he certainly isn’t in the habit of being tardy. In University, he would only be late to his classes if his morning basketball practice ran late, or if he felt particularly lazy on some days. Now that he is interning at a music production company, he puts in even more effort to be there on time. Long story short: Yangyang is embarrassed to even imagine being late to a blind date of all things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The traffic light seems to be taking its own sweet time to turn green. Yangyang impatiently taps on the steering wheel, wishing time would tick by slower so he’d still reach the cafe on time. A blind date; Yangyang hasn’t been on one of those after his last one (also his first) ended up being an absolute disaster. Then again, that disaster gave him Renjun for a best friend, if not as a boyfriend. Yangyang thinks he’s exhausted his quota of luck with that alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only reason Yangyang even considered the blind date was because Renjun convinced him (strong-armed him) to meet up with Renjun’s high school best friend, who—in Renjun’s words—is as much of a little shit as Yangyang is, and thus, a perfect match for him. Then again, Renjun rarely asked him for anything, let alone something that he claimed would be beneficial for Yangyang, so Yangyang couldn’t possibly refuse. It’s just a matter of one date, after all: if this Donghyuck person turns out to be shitty, Yangyang never needs to meet him again. And if they hit it off—well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun had refused to share anything about Donghyuck beyond the fact that he was the only friend from high school Renjun had kept in touch with, and they had been able to sustain their friendship despite the distance, what with Donghyuck having gone overseas for college. He not only refused to share Donghyuck’s socials but also his photograph. Instead, he had gone ahead and booked a table for them at the cafe—that’s how sure he was of Donghyuck and Yangyang hitting it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yangyang is trying hard not to stress about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flash of green breaks Yangyang’s reverie and he speeds down the road immediately—he only has 8 minutes to cover the 15-minute-long distance, after all. He recognizes a lane that would prove to be a shortcut and make him reach his destination faster: it is fairly empty because the rush of post-office-hours traffic is concentrated on the main road. So Yangyang makes a sharp turn into the lane, feeling triumphant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The map on his phone shows his destination as 8 minutes away. If he accelerates just a little more—barely keeping within the speed limit—he’ll reach the cafe with a minute to spare. So Yangyang presses on the accelerator, certain of his victory in his race against time, when another car zips by, not only overtaking him but also blocking his path. Yangyang scoffs involuntarily; the </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerve</span>
  </em>
  <span> of that person! Yangyang tries to stay calm as they turn into a slightly narrower lane, tries to manoeuvre his car past the other, effectively taking back first place, but the other car refuses to budge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His innate competitiveness lit on fire, Yangyang zeros in on his goal: overtaking the other car. All thoughts of the cafe and Donghyuck and their blind date melts away. And Yangyang does overtake the other car, grinning to himself, enjoying the thrill of the ride. His eyes light up when he spots the parking area of the cafe and notes an empty spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, somehow, suddenly, to his horror, he sees the other car zipping by and parking into the lone empty spot. Yangyang hits the brakes, muscle memory ensuring that he is not careless about it, for the sake of his own safety and that of the others around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parking his car in a spot meant for the restaurant in front of the cafe, Yangyang steps out of his car seething, determined to have a word with the driver of the other car. Yangyang stalks over to the other car and steps in front of the man as he gets out of his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a split-second, Yangyang is struck by the other man’s beauty—flawless skin, fluffy purple-dyed hair falling into round, kohl-lined eyes, and the prettiest pair of lips Yangyang has seen on a person other than himself—but he quashes down the spike of attraction immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, you purple-haired bitch,” he spits. “I don’t know who you think you are, cutting in like that, but you aren’t the only one in a hurry, alright? You need to learn how to drive before you live out your Fast and Furious fantasy! Did no one teach you the rules, huh? How’d you get your license—wait, do you even have one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The—beautiful, his brain supplies, unhelpfully—bastard only raises an eyebrow in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you do, asshole,” Yangyang continues. “Seeing how appallingly you drive, nobody in their right mind would want you on the roads. Want me to teach you how to drive? Maybe then you’d be a little responsible—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smiles, laughing to himself. Yangyang bristles. “You think this is funny, huh? You won’t feel like laughing when you crash your car somewhere soon.” Saying so, Yangyang turns, power-walks into the cafe, eyes widening as he realizes that he must be making Donghyuck wait for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going straight to the Manager, he gives them his name and is directed to a table set for two. Donghyuck isn’t present yet, and Yangyang heaves a sigh of relief. He had figured he’d use the infernal and frankly, terrifying driving of the purple-haired bitch as an excuse for being late, but turns out he could sit pretty until Donghyuck arrived—and if he didn’t, then Renjun better beware. Yangyang smiles gleefully to himself at the thought of milking being stood up by Renjun’s friend for all it is worth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured it was road rage, and thought I’d tell Renjun to maybe get you into counseling for it,” a smooth, buttery voice caresses Yangyang’s ear before the chair in front of him is occupied by—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You!” Yangyang sputters, ears heating up at the lingering feeling of that voice curling deep in his gut. The cause of his not-road-rage leans forward, resting his chin on his open palm, and smirks at Yangyang. He looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> but Yangyang crushes the thought in favour of more important things: “How do you know Renjun?” Yangyang questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, what do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—oh…” It dawns on Yangyang like a bucket of cold water sloshed unceremoniously onto his head. “You’re Donghyuck…” he trails off, suddenly feeling the urge to hide under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re cute when you’re flustered, hm,” Donghyuck observes, making Yangyang blush. He really can’t catch a breath, can he? “Even cuter than your name promised you’d be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yangyang wills the blush tinting his cheeks to disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do have a driving license, by the way,” Donghyuck adds casually. “But I wouldn’t turn down the offer of going on drives with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just—wow, okay,” Yangyang looks down, trying to gather himself. When he looks up a moment later, the fire and mischief are back in his eyes the way they should be. “Only if I’m driving. Wouldn’t want to die on our first date,” he says, a smile playing on his lips. Two can play this game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second,” Donghyuck says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be our second date,” Donghyuck smiles cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Yangyang nods. That smooth fucker—Yangyang can see why Renjun set them up. “You’d like that, I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A second date with a pretty boy who is too competitive for his own good? Of course,” Donghyuck states confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you the same?” Yangyang retorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Pretty?” Donghyuck smirks. “I’m flattered you think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yangyang snorts; he can’t help it. Donghyuck is clever and amusing and so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty. “You know what I’m thinking?” Yangyang asks, leaning forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing this is a rhetoric question,” Donghyuck muses, voice lilting. Yangyang hates how much he likes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Yangyang agrees. “I’m thinking I’d hate for Renjun to think he was right about us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking I agree with you, Yangyang,” Donghyuck says. “What are you suggesting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We stage a fight here and walk out angrily—” Yangyang starts. “Then get into our cars and race to the beach,” Donghyuck finishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loser pays for dinner,” Yangyang states. “And the winner gets a kiss,” Donghyuck smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you sneaky bitch, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> you!” Yangyang laughs. Then, swallowing his mirth, he stands up abruptly. “Fuck you!” he shouts loudly, ensuring all eyes are turned on them, and turns and stalks off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get back here. We aren’t done yet!” Donghyuck calls out after him, his chair screeching against the floor and falling down in his haste to get up. He puts the chair in place and runs after Yangyang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To anyone looking at them, Yangyang and Donghyuck look like they are seconds away from throwing punches in the parking lot. Yangyang grabs the collar of Donghyuck’s denim jacket but blushes when Donghyuck lowers his eyelids, gazing at Yangyang from under his eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could kiss you right now, you know,” he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yangyang aborts a gasp. “Ah, ah,” he tuts. “We have a deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s go,” Donghyuck leans his head close. Yangyang shoves him away and walks to his car, hiding a smile, knowing Donghyuck is mirroring his actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They end up competing with each other, laughing with each other, kissing each other, </span>
  <em>
    <span>liking</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other a lot more than they expected to. They also end up fooling Renjun a lot less than they expected to. But as Yangyang and Donghyuck soon realize, together, they are a force to be reckoned with, so much so that Renjun regrets playing matchmaker. He complains about it every single time Yangyang and Donghyuck attach themselves to each other by their lips while in front of him. Unfortunately for Renjun, they are too busy trying to keep it PG-13 to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making Renjun uncomfortable with their displays of affection is a competition—and the way it turns out, Yangyang and Donghyuck enjoy sharing the victory.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this on a whim; please be kind, and please drive safely.</p><p>Inspired by, of all things, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKOf6mbpoPQ">this</a>.</p><p>My <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/gummieistrying">twt</a>; my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/gummieistrying">cc</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>